SAKURA (republish)
by haruno.ren
Summary: summary: apa jadinya jika Sakura, gadis suram yang selalu di bully bertemu dengan Sasuke si pangeran sekolah?/ republish/bahaya lo main di situ kalau ada setan lewat gimana?/
1. Chapter 1 : Awal

Naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto

SAKURA

by

Haruno.ren

Warning!

Banyak typo bertebaran,aneh,gaje,OOC(maybe)

 _summary: apa jadinya jika Sakura, gadis suram yang selalu di bully bertemu dengan Sasuke si pangeran sekolah?/ repost/bahaya lo main di situ kalau ada setan lewat gimana? /_

Chapter 1 : awal

 ** _Maybe I'm better off dead_**

 ** _If I was would it finally be enough_**

 ** _To shut out all those voices in my head?_**

 ** _Maybe I'm better off dead_**

 ** _Better off dead!_**

 ** _Did you hear a word_**

 ** _Hear a word I said?_**

 ** _This is not where I belong_**

 ** _You gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

 ** _\- sleeping with sirrens-_**

Hah..

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi, sesekali memejamkan matanya menyembunyikan manik emeraldnya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa rambut gulalinya, menggerak-gerakkan kakinya saat hembusan angin menerpanya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di atas pembatas rooftop SMA Konoha, melewatkan jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat seperti biasa.

Dia sering sekali melakukan hal ini mungkin hampir setiap hari. Duduk di atas pembatas, menatap kosong ke arah bawah, menatap anak-anak entah kelas berapa berolahraga. seolah-olah ia akan melompat kapan saja. Mengahiri hidupnya. ya memang itu yang ingin dia lakukan, hanya saja menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa dia ingin melakukan itu. dia hanya ingin terlepas dari semua peristiwa buruk yang menimpanya. Peristiwa yang terjadi 7 tahun lalu.ia menghela nafas sekali lagi menutup matanya mengingat saat - Saat sebuah truck menghantam mobil yang di naiki gadis itu dan ibunya. Mengakibatkan ibunya meninggal dunia, ayahnya sangat berduka lalu berubah menjadi pemabuk , penjudi dan kasar. Selalu menyuruh anak gadisnya untuk berkerja agar. Ia bisa bermabuk-mabukan lagi. Setelah 2 tahun kematian ibunya, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang dia temui di bar. Dan parahnya kelakuanya tak jauh berbeda dari ayahnya.

Di sekolah pun beberapa anak sering _membully_ nya setelah tau apa yang ayahnya lakukan. Mereka selalu berkata "anak pemabuk! Menjijikan" seperti itu lalu mengganggunya. awalnya dia akan menangis karna ejekan mereka. Tapi, lama kelamaan dia terbiasa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, toh tak jauh berbeda dari di rumah pikirnya.semua itu berlanjut sampai SMA.

Dia kembali membuka matanya, menatap kosong kembali ke bawah. tapi, kali ini, manik emerald nya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan mata sekelam malam seorang siswa yang sedang beristirahat setelah pelajaran olahraga, gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menatap kearah bawah. Siswa yang tadi menatapnya sudah tak ada di tempat, entah kemana, gadis itu tak peduli. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu di belakangnya terbuka kencang. Gadis itu masih tak bergeming.

"bahaya lo main di sana, klo ada setan lewat trus jatoh gimana?" terdengar suara baritone dari belakang.

Gadis itu menengok kearah suara, siswa yang tadi menatapnya berada di belakangnya, masih memakai baju olahraga yang sedikit basah terkena keringatnya yang bercucuran, matanya yang sekelam malam menatap gadis yang duduk di atas pembatas, mengusap rambut hitamnya yang mencuat ke atas .

"malah bagus kalau aku jatuh" kata gadis itu.

"heh, apa maksudmu? Mau bunuh diri? Gimana reaksi orang tuamu kalau kamu mati, hn?" tanya siswa itu.

"ya. Kaa-san sudah lama pergi, dan bajingan itu gak mungkin sedih kalau tau aku mati" kata gadis itu sambil turun dari pembatas dan menghadap siswa itu, sambil tersenyum tipis.

"wow okay, kau benar-benar berniat bunuh diri ya, oh ya, siapa namamu? Kelas berapa? Dan kenapa tidak di kelas?" tanya siswa itu penasaaran.

"namaku sakura. Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak. Diamlah!" kata gadis itu, lalu berlalu meninggalkan siswa itu.

siswa itu sedikit kaget dengan kata-kata sakura, ya, dia termasuk anak pendiam tapi entah kenapa saat melihat sakura semua kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Menarik kata siswa itu dalam hati lalu tersenyum dan turun dari rooftop menuju ruang ganti.

"hei, sasuke. Ada apa heh? Kenapa tiba-tiba lari kedalam?" kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan berbentuk seperti duren 3 pasang garis di pipinya sambil mengancingkan pakaiannya.

"gak ada apa-apa" kata sasuke sambil melepas seragam olahraganya.

"oh ya, heh, Naruto kau kenal seorang gadis bernama sakura?" tanya sasuke.

"kenal, gadis aneh dari kelas 1-2.aku mendengargossip kalau ayahnya pemabuk, ibunya meninggal, dan dia tidak punya teman, kemana-mana selalu sendiri, oh ya, dengar-dengar dia selalu menghiang di jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat, entah kemana. Tatapannya selalu kosong, padahal matanya indah, mengerikan bukan?" kata Naruto Panjang lebar menceritakan tentang sakura. Dan di jawab dengan oh ria dari sasuke,

" oh ya, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertaanya tentang dia?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke pun langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara sasuke dan sakura.

" apa?! Dia menyuruhmu diam? Bwahahahaha!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa keras mendengar cerita sasuke.

" awas saja kalau kau menyebarkannya ya" kata sasuke.

" Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir tumben-tumbennya kamu ngomong sama cewek apalagi nanyak-nanyakin kaya gitu. Biasanya kan kalau ada anak-anak perempuan diem aja, kenapa dia sih? dia kan cuman cewek aneh." Kata Naruto.

" Entah" kata sasuke sambil menaruh bajunya ke dalam tas hitamnya.

" aku selesai, mau ke kelas menaruh bajuku" kata sasuke sambil melenggang keluar dari ruang ganti meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menata bajunya dan segera mengejar sasuke.

" kau mengelak. Jangan-jangan benar-benar suka ya?" kata Naruto sambil merangkul pundak sasuke.

" entah lah" kata sasuke sambil melepas rangkulan Naruto dan melangkah lagi.

" hei, tunggu aku!" kata Naruto.

Setelah menaruh baju di kelas sasuke dan Naruto berjalan ke kantin. Beberapa siswi menatap sasuke dengan tatapan kagum beberapa gadis memanggilnya dengan genit berharap mereka di perhatikan olehnya, tapi sasuke tetap berjalan, cuek tidak peduli dengan siswi-siswi yang menatap dan memanggilnya, ya, sasuke memang cukup terkenal di kalangan siswi perempuan di sekolahnya. Dengan wajah tampan, otak yang pintar dan kekayaan yang luarbiasa tidak mungkin dia tidak terkenal bukan?

Setelah sampai kantin, perhatian sasuke langsung tertuju pada gadis gulali yang sedang makan sendirian di meja paling pojok. entah tanpa sadar kakinya langsung melangkah menuju gadis itu, dan langsung duduk di depannya.

" apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah sasuke.

" kita bertemu lagi ya sakura" jawab sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis pada sakura.

"cih, mau apa kau Uchiha?" kata sakura lalu memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

" kau tau namaku?" kata sasuke.

" bilang pada fans mu jangan meneriakkan namamu kencang-kencang. Berisik!"kata sakura.

" memang berisik. Aku juga terganggu" kata sasuke sambil terus menatap sakura yang sedang memakan ramennya.

" kenapa selalu sendiri? Apa kau tidak punya teman? mau berteman denganku?" kata sasuke.

" dengar ya, aku tidak butuh teman dan jangan pernah dekat-dekat denganku lagi, kau hanya membawa masalah baru bagiku bila fans mu melihat mu Bersama dengan anak pemabuk sepertiku, paham?!" kata sakura sambil berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan sasuke. Sakura, kau benar-benar gadis yang menarik kata sasuke dalam hati.

-tbc-

A/N:

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYAA YAA...**


	2. Chapter 2 : teman?

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _SAKURA_**

by

Haruno.Ren

 **Warning!**

typo bertebaran,gaje,aneh, OOC (maybe)

summary: apa jadinya jika Sakura, gadis suram yang selalu di bully bertemu dengan Sasuke si pangeran sekolah?/ repost/bahaya lo main di situ kalau ada setan lewat gimana? /

chapter 2 : teman?

 ** _Who will fix me now?_**

 ** _-Drown-_**

 **sakura pov**

aku menatap ke luar jendela .Merasa bosan mendengar kata-kata Asuma _sensei_ ,guru Bahasa Inggris, menjelaskan materi. Aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran itu.

buk!

" _aww, ittai!"_ jerit ku saat sebuah penghapus papan tulis menghantam jidatku, beberapa anak menahan tawa melihatku.

" Haruno, apa yang kau lamunkan hah?! kau tau kan nilai Bahasa Inggrismu itu terjelek se angkatan, seharusnya kau sadar dan lebih memperhatikan gurumu!"suara

Asuma _sensei_ menggelegar, aku yakin dia sedang marah padaku.

"maaf _sensei_ " jawabku.

" sekali lagi jika kau melakukan hal yang sama, lebih baik tidak usah ikut pelajaranku?!" kata asuma sensei.

" baik _sensei_ " kataku sambil menundukkan pandanganku.

"baik, kita lanjutkan" kata Asuma _sensei._

krrriiiiing...

"pelajaran hari ini kita akhiri dulu. kerjakan pr kalian, hati-hati di jalan selamat siang!" kata Asuma sensei sambil meninggalkan kelas.

aku langsung memasuk-masuk kan semua buku ku kedalam tas, dan segera beranjak dari kursiku, ada kerja _parttime_ yang menungguku dan aku tidak mau terlambat. "

Hei, aneh! ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu. ayo ikut kami!" teriak Karin, gadis yang selalu menggangguku dari dulu, dia berdiri di depan pintu kelasku. _ah,sial_ _mau apa dia?_ umpatku dalam hati.

"maaf. ada yang harus ku kerjakan, lain waktu saja ya" jawabku sambil berjalan mendekati Karin.

"aku tidak peduli!" kata Karin sambil mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat dan menarikku menuju toilet.

BRUKK!!!

sesampai di toilet, Karin mendorongku sampai punggungku menabrak dinding, aku melihat 2 teman karin sudah berada di depanku sepertinya tadi menunggu kami,berdiri di samping Karin yang menatapku tajam.

" hei, sampah! berani-beraninya kau merebut Sasuke-kun dari kami kurang ajar!!" teriak salah satu teman Karin, Ino

." ha? apa maksudmu?" kataku sambil menatap Ino.

PLAAKK!!!

ino menamparku cukup keras.

" jangan pura-pura tidak tau, kami tau tadi kau makan dengan _sasuke-kun,_ dan saat kami mendekatinya dia bilang kau adalah pacarnya. dasar sampah sialaan!" jerit teman Karin satu lagi, Shion, wajahnya menjadi merah padam, penuh kemarahan. _ha? apa yang uchiha brengsek itu katakan!!_ batinku.

" apa? aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya dan aku tidak menyukainya untuk apa aku berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang ku benci??" kataku sambil menatap mata Karin.

" jadi kau ingin bilang kalau _Sasuke-kun_ yang ingin mendekatimu begitu? jangan sok kecantikan deh!" kata Karin sambil menjambak rambutku.

" kau tidak ada apa-apanya. hanya sampah rendahan! akan ku beri kau pelajaran!" kata Karin mengencangkan jambakannya, seakan ingin mecabut rambutku dari kepalaku. lalu mendorongku sampai menabrak wastafel lalu memukuliku, kedua temannya ikut memukuliku. mereka bergiliran memegangi dan menghajarku, aku tidak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa menerima perlakuan mereka.

" ku ingatkan sekali lagi! jangan dekati _Sasuke-kun,_ kalau kau tidak ingin babakbelur seperti ini lagi" kata karin sambil berjalan keluar toilet bersama kedua temannya.

meninggalkanku yang sudah ambruk dengan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhku. aku berdiri, walau rasa nyeri menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. memutar keran _wastafel_ dan membasuh wajahku rasa perih terasa saat air itu mengenai luka yang ada di wajahku, mengusap darah yang ada di ujung bibirku. aku menatap bayanganku di kaca, _aku benar-benar babakbelur_ _ya_ batinku , sambil tersenyum miring, penampilanku benar-benar kacau, seragamku kotor banyak cap sol sepatu di sana, rambutku berantakan dan wajahku terluka, aku kembali membasuh wajahku.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?" terdengar suara nyaring dari arah pintu, aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arah suara. seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna lavender menatapku panik, dan mulai berjalan kearahku.

" aku jatuh" kataku.

" kau berbohong. habis berantem? atau kau di _bully_?" tanya gadis itu.

" aku tidak berbohong" kataku.

" ah ya terserah,kau harus di obati. ayo ikut aku!" kata gadis itu sambil menarik tanganku, aku mengambil tas ku dan mengikutinya. dia membawaku ke UKS mengobati luka yang ada di wajahku.

" kenapa membantu ku?" kataku saat dia mengoleskan salep ke wajahku.

" eehh, pertanyaanmu sungguh aneh, tidak ada alasan untuk membantu orang" katanya. aku kaget mendengar jawabannya.

" bukan itu, aku ini hanya anak pemabuk, anak aneh semua orang jijik dan tidak menyukaiku. tapi kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanyaku.

" ehh, begitu? mereka jahat ya padamu. Tapi, aku tidak peduli dengan itu, yang pemabuk itu orang tuamu, bukan dirimu kan? kau tidak pantas di perlakukan seperti itu, kau adalah kau bukan orang tuamu" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum padaku sambil memasang plester luka.

" sudah selesai, eh ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? aku belum pernah melihatku, kelas berapa?" tanya nya

" Haruno Sakura. kelas 1-2"jawabku.

" _Sakura-chan_ ya? namaku Hyuga Hinata kelas 1-1, salam kenal sepertinya kita akan berteman baik mulai dari sekarang" kata Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

 _teman? apa aku butuh teman?_ batinku sambil menatap uluran tangan Hinata.

" _nee, sakura-chan doushite?_ tanganku sudah pegal niih" kata Hinata sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

" aku tidak punya teman, aku tidak butuh teman, dan jika kau berteman denganku kau mungkin bisa terkena masalah aku hanya anak aneh, anak seorang pemabuk, tidak usah pedulikan aku. kumohon, terima kasih telah membantuku aku hargai itu dan lebih baik kau menjauh dari ku." kataku sambil meninggalkannya dan berjalan keluar UKS.

 _maaf_.

" sakura, kenapa keluar dari UKS? eh, tunggu.. ada apa denganmu?!"

-tbc-

A/N:

maaf bila ada kesalahan...

 **jangan lupa reviewnya ren-chan tunggu**

Arigatou


	3. Chapter 3 : rumah

**SAKURA**

Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto

a sasusaku's fanfiction by

Haruno.ren

 **Warning!**

typo bertebaran,gaje,aneh

HAPPY READING

summary: apa jadinya jika Sakura, gadis suram yang selalu di bully bertemu dengan Sasuke si pangeran sekolah?/ repost/bahaya lo main di situ kalau ada setan lewat gimana? /

Chapter 3 : Rumah

 ** _What doesn't kill you_**

 ** _Makes you wish you were dead_**

 ** _Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper_**

 ** _And I can't take_**

 ** _One more moment of this silence_**

 ** _The loneliness is haunting me_**

 ** _And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up_**

 ** _\- Drown-_**

.

.

.

 **Normal pov**

" Sakura, kenapa keluar dari UKS? eh, tunggu.. ada apa denganmu?!" terdengar suara _baritone_ yang tidak asing lagi, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya tajam, _bajingan satu ini benar-benar!_ batinya.

" hei, ada apa? wajahmu terluka? siapa yang melakukannya?"kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura, tanganya bergerak dan membelai rambut gulali Sakura.

" Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari rambutku!" teriak Sakura sambil menangkis tangan Sasuke,

" hei ada apa?" tanyanya.

" aku sudah bilang padamu jangan dekat-dekat denganku, aku tidak butuh kau Uchiha?! kau hanya menambah masalahku, kau bilang pada mereka kalau aku adalah pacarmu,hah?! siapa yang memberikanmu hak untuk mengatakan itu, aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Sakura,wajahnya memerah dia benar-benar melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Sasuke.

" aku tidak suka di dekati oleh mereka, maka dari itu, aku bilang pada mereka kalau kau adalah pacarku. mungkin suatu hari bisa saja apa yang kukatakan pada mereka akan terwujud,kan?"kata sasuke.

PLAAK!!

tangan Sakura menampar pipi Sasuke dengan sangat keras.

" Aku membencimu Sasuke!! kau egois, apa kau tidak berfikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah mendengar yang kau katakan! kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Aku muak denganmu, aku ulangi sekali lagi jangan dekat-dekat denganku, kau membawa masalah untukku" kata Sakura lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke, menuju pintu keluar sekolah.

Sasuke masih terpaku menatap kepergian Sakura.

" kau jahat sekali ya, _Sasuke-chan"_ kata seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari UKS.

" hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di UKS, apa kau tadi bersama Sakura?" tanya sasuke.

" ya, aku melihatnya babakbelur di toilet dan membawanya ke UKS untuk mengobati lukanyasekarang aku tau kenapa _Sakura-chan_ bisa babakbelur seperti itu" kata hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

" karna aku. benar kan?" kata sasuke.

" sepertinya begitu, _sasuke-chan_ kenapa kau jadi jahat begitu sih. Sakura terluka karnamu, dia bukan gadis yang bisa kau mainkan sesukamu, saat aku melihat matanya terdapat penderitaan disana yang _Sakura-chan_ tutupi, walau di luar terlihat kuat tapi sebenarnya dia sangat rapuh. kau harus cepat-cepat meminta maaf padanya sasuke, rasanya, aku juga sakit melihatnya seperti itu, walau aku bukan siapa-siapanya" kata Hinata.

" dia sudah membenciku, bagaimana caranya aku meminta maaf padanya" kata Sasuke.

" aku tidak tau, pokoknya kau harus minta maaf padanya" kata Hinata.

" hn" kata sasuke lalu berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

" kenapa diam saja, mau pulang kapan?" tanya sasuke sambil menengok ke arah Hinata, Hinata langsung berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

" Tante mikoto masak apa ya hari ini, _Sasuke-chan,_ hari ini aku makan di rumahmu ya, orang tuaku pulang terlambat, dan aku malas masak sendiri" kata Hinata.

" terserah dan berhenti memanggilku dengan tambahan _-chan._ menjengkelkan" kata Sasuke.

" kau mulai dingin pada teman kecilmu ini ya, lagi pula dulu kau sangat suka ku panggil begitu, kenapa sekarang berubah?" kekeh Hinata .

" berisik" kata Sasuke.

sakura melangkah masuk ke sebuah kedai ramen yang sedang ramai pelanggan.

" maaf aku terlambat" kata sakura.

" Ah Sakura Dari mana saja?! cepat ke belakang, banyak mangkok kotor yang menunggu untuk di bersihkan!" kata seorang pelayan di sana.

" baik" kata sakura, dia berjalan ke tempat cuci piring,memakai celemeknya, menggulung seragamnya dan mulai mencuci mangkok-mangkok kotor.

ya, inilah salah satu pekerjaan _part time_ yang sakura kerjakan, dia bekerja menjadi tukang cuci piring di kedai ramen tak jauh dari rumahnya. salah satu? ya, sakura memiliki 2 pekerjaan _part time_ lain yang dia kerjakan selain mencuci piring di kedai ramen yaitu bekerja di sebuah supermarket dan menjadi badut binatang di sebuah taman bermain. ya, mau tidak mau dia harus mengerjakannya, walau begitu,tetap saja kerja tidak kerja orang tuanya tetap akan memukulinya.

jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, saat nya kedai tutup. sakura mencuci tangannya yang penuh dengan sabun.

" sakura,sudah selesai?" tanya seorang wanita.

" ya!" kata sakura sambil melepas celemeknya.

" terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya, ini gajimu untuk bulan ini, aku juga memberikan bonus untukmu karna sudah bekerja keras" katanya sambil memberi sakura sebuah amplop putih.

" terima kasih, _Sizune_ _-san_ saya pulang dulu" kata Sakura.

" ya, hati-hati di jalan, besok tolong jangan telat lagi ya" kata Sizune.

" baik" kata Sakura sambil menyaut tasnya dan berjalan keluar kedai. dia membuka amplop yang di berikan Sizune. terdapat 400 ribu di dalamnya. Sakura mengambil setengahnya dan menaruhnya di dalam kaos kakinya. lalu berjalan pulang ke 'rumah'nya.

" _tadaima"_ kata sakura sambil melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke rumahnya.

" hei, mana uang mu, hari ini gajian bukan?" tanya seorang pria tua yang berdiri di depanya. sakura langsung memberikan amplop putih yang ada di tangannya.

" hanya segini! apa kau mengambil uangnya?!" kata pria itu.

" tidak, aku tidak mengambilnya. jika kau ingin uang yang lebih banyak seharusnya kau bekerja " kata sakura.

" beraninya kau!" kata pria itu sambil menampar Sakura.

" kau harus bekerja lagi, jadilah anak baik hasilkan uang yang banyak untuk orang tuamu ini" kata pria itu.

" kau tau, aku sudah tidak punya orang tua, mereka sudah mati, kau sudah mati, kau hanya seorang pria brengsek yang tinggal di rumahku dengan seorang wanita jalang!" kata Sakura.

"kurang ajar kau sakura!" kata pria itu sambil menghantamkan tubuh Sakura ke dinding lalu menendang sakura yang sudah terkapar di lantai.

" hinami! ayo pergi, aku sudah dapat uangnya, ayo ke bar lagi" teriak pria itu, seorang wanita keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri pria itu. lalu mereka melangkah keluar rumah dan menghilang.

Sakura bangkit, berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di atas. memegangi perutnya yang tadi ditendang, hampir setiap bulan dia di perlakukan seperti itu, sampai ia terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. sesampai kamar, ia mengunci pintunya. mengganti bajunya dan mengambil uang yang ada di kaos kakinya dan menaruhnya di dalam tas. membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur,memejamkan matanya dan mulai jatuh tertidur.

 _sudah lama aku tidak merasa bahagia, apa aku akan seperti ini selama hidupku?_

-tbc-

A/N:

 **jangan lupa reviewnyaa ren-chan tunggu**

arigatou


	4. Chapter 4 : Kau tak sendiri!

SAKURA

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

A Sasusaku's fanfiction by

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran,gaje,aneh, kadang gak baku

HAPPY READING

summary: apa jadinya jika Sakura, gadis suram yang selalu di bully bertemu dengan Sasuke si pangeran sekolah?/ repost/bahaya lo main di situ kalau ada setan lewat gimana? /

Chapter 4: Kau tak sendiri!

' ** _Cause You Know That I Can't Do This On My Own_**

 ** _-DROWN-_**

 **SAKURA POV**

" _sakura, maaf, ibu tidak bisa menemanimu sampai kau dewasa. Jadi, dengarkan ibu, jadilah gadis yang kuat, jangan bergantung pada orang lain,carilah teman yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya, ingat,kau tidak sendirian, ibu yakin banyak orang yang ada untukmu dan mereka akan membuatmu bahagia walau tak ada ibu di sisimu, jadi jangan sedih, sakura!" kata ibu, sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan tangan penuh lukanya_

Hah..hah.. hah..

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, _mimpi itu lagi_ kataku. Kepalaku terasa pusing ,tubuhku berkeringat dan jantungku berdetak kencang. Hampir setiap hari aku memimpikannya, memimpikan saat-saat terakhir ibuku. Aku bangun dan menyenderkan tubuhku ke dinding. _Kau salah ibu, tanpamu aku sendirian_ kataku dalam hati sambil melirikkan mataku ke arah jam yang ada di atas meja yang menunjukkan jam 04.30, ku usap wajahku dan baru sadar kalau plester yang di tempelkan Hinata belum ku lepas, " _sepertinya kita akan berteman baik mulai dari sekarang"_ aku jadi teringat kata-kata Hinata saat itu. _apa dia bisa ku percaya sebagai seorang teman?_ Kataku dalam hati lalu menyopot plester itu, melemparnya ke tong sampah dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku memakai seragamku, memakai Jaketku, dan mengikat rambutku yang sudah sedikit kusut karna jarang ku sisir, ku tatap wajahku di cermin, masih ada luka memar di wajahku. Ku ambil masker berwarna putih lalu memakainya di wajahku. Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku, aku memasukkan buku-bukuku kedalam tas, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju rak sepatu, cepat-cepat memakai sepatuku dan melangkah ke luar rumah menuju sebuah supermarket dekat rumah, aku membeli sebuah roti dan botol air mineral, aku tidak mau makan di kantin, mungkin aku akan bertemu dia lagi.

aku mulai berjalan lagi menuju sekolah, sambil memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi lagi denganku, dan aku yakin itu akan menjadi salah satu hal yang menyakitkan. Saat aku berjalan di koridor sekolah, beberapa anak menatapku dengan tatapan sinis, yah, aku sudah biasa dengan itu, beberapa ada yang membicarakan hal buruk tentangku dengan suara yang keras, bahkan aku sendiri bisa mendengarnya.

" itu dia si aneh!" terdengar suara Karin, dia bersandar di tembok tak jauh dariku bersama beberapa temannya. _Dia lagi , kenapa pagi-pagi sudah bertemu dengannya sih, aku memang sedang tidak beruntung hari ini_ kataku dalam hati.

" hei, masih berani masuk sekolah, hah?!" katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku Bersama teman-temannya.

" untuk apa aku takut masuk sekolah" kataku sambil menatapnya.

" ohh, masih kurang ajar ya, yang kemarin apa belum cukup hah?! Masih mau lagi?" katanya padaku sambil mengangkat tangannya, siap menamparku.

" untuk apa aku jaga sikapku padamu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa" kataku sambil menahan tangannya, saat tangannya maju hendak menamparku, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

" awas saja kau!"teriaknya.

Aku melewati hari-hariku di sekolah, seperti biasanya. Duduk di pojok kelas, tidak ada yang menyapa atau mendekatiku, aku benar-benar sendiri. Mereka selalu begiytu, menganggapku seperti angin, aku memang tidak berharga, dan aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini.

" baik, pelajaran kita sampai di sini dulu, selamat siap hati-hati di jalan" kata guru sambil berjalan keluar

Aku membereskan buku-buku ku, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. _hari ini aku ijin kerja saja lah, aku ingin bertemu ibu_ kataku dalam hati.

" hei, urusan kita belum selesai!" terdengar suara Karin dari kejauhan Bersama dengan teman-temannya. _Sudah waktunya menghajarku, rupanya_ kataku dalam hati.

" urusan yang mana? Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian" kataku, sambil berjalan pergi.

GRAB…

" sudah karin bilang, urusan kita belum selesai!" kata Ino sambil menarik tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan erat lalu menyeretku. _Sial!_ Kataku dalam hati.

Mereka membawaku ke taman belakang sekolah lalu mendorongku ke tembok seperti biasa.

" apa?" kataku

" he, 'apa' katamu, kau.. bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Hinata,hah?" kata Krin.

" kemarin Sasuke, sekarang Hinata, tujuanmu orang-orang kaya yang terkenal di sekolah ya sekarang? Kau menjijikkan!" kata Ino sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

" apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"tadi, Hinata datang menemui kami, dia mengancam kami untuk tidak menggaggu ' teman'nya ini lagi, cih, aku muak dengan jalang sepertimu!" kata Shion. _Hinata, melakukan itu untukku?_ Kataku dalam hati

PLAAKK…

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipiku, ahh sakit sekali… _luka yang kemarin belum sembuh, dia sudah menamparku lagi._ Kataku dalam hati.

" orang yang menjijikkan sepertimu lebih baik mati saja!" teriak Karin sambil menendang perutku, tepat di tempat ayahku menendangku. Aku terjatuh, bagian tubuhku terasa nyeri. Teman-temannya tak tinggal diam, mereka ikut menendang dan menginjak-injak tubuhku. _Sakit…sakit…sakit…sakit… aku tak tahan lagi_ kata ku dalam hati.

" selamat tinggal Jalang!" kata Karin sambil menginjak kepalaku, wajahku terasa perih, sekujur tubuhku terasa nyeri, mataku rasanya tidak bisa membuka. _Apa aku akan mati disini?_ Kataku dalam hati.

" HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" terdengar teriakan seorang pria.

" sa-sasuke- _kun_ ehh, Hinata juga" kata Karin sambil menurunkan kakinya dari kepalaku. _Sasuke? Hinata?_ Kataku dalam hati.

" sakura- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara Hinata di dekatku, aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku menatap wajahnya dia tampak khawatir, di tak jauh di sampingnya terdapat Sasuke yang sedang menatap Karin, Shion, dan Ino yang terlihat ketakutan.

" aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata Sasuke.

" aku hanya, memberi pelajaran padanya" kata Karin sambil menunjukku.

" pelajaran apa, hah?!" kata Sasuke. Karin diam membatu, mereka tidak berani menjawab sasuke.

" kenapa? Kalian bisu ya? Awas saja jika kalian melakukan ini lagi pada Sakura. Aku akan adukan hal ini pada Kepala Sekolah, Mengerti?" kata Sasuke.

" cih, menyebalkan!" kata Karin, lalu berjalan menjauh.

" kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

" aku baik-baik saja" kataku sambil mendudukkan diriku lalu melepas maskerku yang masih terpasang sedari tadi.

" kau mimisan Sakura- _chan_ , wajahmu juga terluka, kita harus mengobati lukamu, ini ambil sapu taganku" kata Hinata sambil memberikan Saputangan bergambar bunga lavender kepadaku, aku mengambil saputangan itu, lalu menempelkannya di hidungku.

" mereka itu, keterlaluan sekali ya" kata Sasuke.

" kenapa kalian sangat baik pada sampah sepertiku" kataku, air mataku menetes.

" ehh, Sakura- _chan_ bukan sampah" kata Hinata.

"aku Sampah, aku hanya orang miskin, aku anak piatu yang memiliki ayah yang-"

" itu orang tuamu, bukan dirimu, kau bukan sampah. Dan jika ada orang yang merendahkanmu, kau harus melawannya" kata Sasuke.

" aku tak bisa" kataku.

" kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

" aku hanya orang yang lemah, aku hanya bersikap kuat saja, tapi aku tidak bisa menanganinya, aku memang tidak berguna! Aku selalu sendiri, lebih baik aku mati!" kataku, air mataku mengalir deras di pipiku yang penuh luka.

" jangan bilang seperti itu, ada kami kok, kami akan selalu membantumu walau kau tidak memintanya, kau tidak sendirian. Kau teman kami!" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum padaku.

" benar, aku akan selalu melindungimu, jadi tenang saja" kata Sasuke.

 _Teman?_ Kataku dalam hati.

" terima kasih" kataku, tangis ku semakin meledak.

" sama-sama sakura- _chan_ " kata Hinata.

 _Yah, mungkin aku memang butuuh seorang teman_

Tiba-tiba, rasa nyeri menyeruak di perutku naik ke tenggorokanku, rasanya muall….

HOEKK….

Aku memuntahkan banyak darah.. rasanya sakit sekali.

" Sakura _-chan!_ " kata Hinata panik.

Penglihatanku mulai mengabur, setelah itu yang kulihat hanya kegelapan.

-TBC-

a/n;

haiiiii minnaaaaaaaa I'm back…..

kenapa ren-chan repost fict ini? ya, soalnya ada salah satu kakak kesayangan ren-chan ( kak sava) yang ngasih pencerahan ke ren- _chan_ makasih kak….

Yah mungkin ren-chan bakal jarang banget up fict ini, gomennee….TvT soalnya masih ada 2 fict yang harus di lanjut yaitu Akhir Senja sm Senpai I Love You (after story)….

Oh ya, jangan lupa follow ig ren-chan Nasywa_puput…. Add juga line ren-chan yaa… id nya

Sekian dari Ren-chan… kurang lebihnya mohon maaf…

 **REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPA YAAA… REN-CHAN TUNGGU!**

arigatou


	5. PENGUMUMAN!

hai haruno.ren disini _

ren mau memberi pengumuman kalau ren akan pindah ke wattpad dan menutup akun inj juga membawa serta karya karya ren disini. karya - karya ren yang ada disini akan ren revisi dan ren post disana. jadi mohon maap untuk kalian yang menunggu karya ren disini:v

satu lagi akun ren di wattpad bernama Nasywa_Puput jadi, kalau kalian baca salah satu karya ren disana dan menurut kalian mirip atau bahkan sama dengan yang ada di akun ini,maka itu adalah hasil revisi atau repost dari ren jadi jangab ada yang bilang plagiat oke?:v

sekali lagi ren minta maaf sebesar besarnya:')

love you

haruno.ren

wattpad: Nasywa_puput

ig: nasywa_puput28

twitter: nasywa_puput


End file.
